La Maldición de Ra
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: Yaoi! Parejas: YamiYugi, SetoJoey, MarikMalik, BakuraRyu! [Capítulo 5!]Pensar en su pueblo siempre le producía un sentimiento de nostalgia, sobretodo porque sabía que seguramente no volvería a pisar esos verdes parajes nunca más.
1. Introducción

Hola! Soy Laie Himura de Fanel, y esto es la introducción a mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Quizás se aburran, pero por favor, es importante que lean lo que les tengo que decir porque si no es muy probable que no entiendan este fic.  
  
Hace poco vi un reportaje por la TV en el que unos historiadores hablaban de un tema muy interesante. Aun que sólo eran teorías, hablaban de la posibilidad de que la Esfinge de Giseh, la Isla de Pascua y los Templos de Ancor hubieran sido construidos por la misma civilización. Al parecer, todos fueron construidos sobre la misma fecha, hace unos 15.000 años aproximadamente.  
  
Si cogemos el mundo y lo miramos des de arriba, des de uno de los polos, como si fuera un círculo, veríamos que de la Isla de Pasqua a la Esfinge de Giseh hay 144 grados, la misma distancia que hay des de la Isla de Pascua a los Templos de Ancor. Los Templos de Ancor y la Esfinge de Giseh están separados por 70 grados. Los científicos creían que no era una simple coincidencia que hubiera la misma distancia de la Isla de Pascua a los otros dos sitios.  
  
Así pues, presentaron una teoría. Hace 15.000 años más o menos, existió una civilización que quería medir el mundo, y en esa época la única manera de hacerlo era mediante las estrellas. Así pues, querían construir unos grandes monumentos a partes estratégicas del mundo y los utilizarían como observatorios. Pero vieron que habría una gran inundación. Su civilización se dividió con esta inundación. Los supervivientes, desesperados por mantener los conocimientos que habían llegado a adquirir, se repartieron por el mundo.  
  
Por ejemplo, los Aztecas adoraban a un dios _ blanco _ con barba blanca, que cuentan que llegó con un barco que conducía sin remar. Eso nos hace pensar en un barco de vela, cosa muy abanzada teniendo en cuanta la época de la que hablamos; eso implicaba que podía desplazarse por el mundo. Así pues, este superviviente transmitió sus conocimientos de las estrellas al pueblo y construyeron grandes monumentos como el Templo del Sol, relacionados con las estrellas.  
  
En Egipto, hay un templo que cuenta la historia de la fundación de su pueblo. Dicen que siete hombres llegaron cruzando por las montañas (cada punto por donde pasaron se consideró sagrado y se contruyeron templos) y ellos les transmitieron el conocimiento de las estrellas. Estas siete personas luego se convirtieron en los siete dioses básicos egipcios (Ra, Set, ...).  
  
Así pues vemos que una gran civilización quería medir el mundo, pero se dividió antes de conseguirlo. Para poder seguir con los planes de sus antepasados, y para poder predecir si habría otra catástrofe, los supervivientes se dividieron y enseñaron sus conocimientos a la gente que encontraron. Pero lentamente los conocimientos se fueron perdiendo con el paso de los años para acabar olvidados, perdidos en el mar del tiempo para siempre.  
  
Si no has entendido algo o crees que he cometido algún error (es posible que me haya equivocado en algún detalle, mi memoria no es infalible ^^;) deja un review y responderé tus dudas en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Tranquilos, el fic no va a ser todo así de "científico", pero va a estar un poco basado en esto y en el libro "La Maledicción de Ra" de Maguib Mahzuf, que da título al fic.  
  
Gracias por leer la introducción!!! ^o^ 


	2. Capítulo 1

Laie: ^o^ empezamos el fic!!  
  
Yami: ¬¬' después del rollo de intro...  
  
Laie: u__u es q...  
  
Yugi: ^^' no pasa nada! Empezamos ya?? *empieza a saltar de la emoción *  
  
Laie: *abraza a Yugi * eres adorable!! *^o^*  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Aviso: futuro yaoi Yami x Yugi y quizás otras parejas q los reviewers pidan.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, pero si lo es el argumento de la historia.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
El gran faraón Keops miraba a su hijo con expresión preocupada en el rostro. El pequeño apenas tenía dos años, y ya habían hecho una profecía sobre él. Sehemet, el hechicero real le había dicho que las estrellas predecían que su hijo no iba a reinar, pues alguien iba a destronarle. Pero según Sehemet esa persona no iba a causar ningún daño al pequeño Yugi, si no que iba a cuidar de él pues su amistad iba a ser muy profunda. El hechicero también le había dicho que el chico que destronaría a su hijo tenía ya seis años y que era el hijo del sacerdote del Templo de Ra.  
  
Ahora Keops se encontraba en un dilema. ¿Debía ordenar asesinar al chico que destronaría a su hijo, el que le iba a quitar el trono a su familia? ¿O debía confiar en que todo era una mala predicción de Sehemet? El hechicero nunca le había fallado, todas sus predicciones habían sido ciertas. Y ahora temía que esta también lo fuera. Mancharse las manos con la sangre de un niño no era muy honorable, y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo. Pero todo era para proteger a Yugi, y si eso implicaba asesinar, sin duda lo iba a hacer.  
  
Mirando por última vez a su hijo pequeño, que jugaba con un barco al lado del estanque de palacio, salió del jardín y entró a la sala del trono. Con un movimiento de mano, indicó a todos los sirvientes que bailaban y cantaban para entretenerle que se podían marchar, pero pidió a su más fiel sirviente que se quedara.  
  
-Ve y avisa a Mahab de que su faraón le llama.  
  
-Si señor -el sirviente, que había estado arrodillado delante del faraón hizo una reverencia y se marchó.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Keops no dejó de hacer repicar sus dedos contra el posa brazos de su trono, entró Mahab en la sala. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, pelo negro recogido en trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura, piel bronceada y músculos muy bien formados. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo. El hombre se arrodilló delante del faraón.  
  
-A que debo su llamada, oh gran faraón Keops?  
  
-Quiero que vayas al Templo de Ra y mates al hijo del sacerdote. Según me han dicho tiene unos seis años.  
  
El hombre apretó los labios con firmeza. ¿Un niño?  
  
-Como usted desee, gran faraón de los faraones. -con una última reverencia, abandonó el salón del tronó.  
  
Keops undió su rostro entre sus manos. Ra lo perdonara, acababa de pedir el asesinato de un niño! La puerta de la sala se volvió a abrir y entró el pequeño Yugi. Todos los remordimientos del faraón se borraron al ver la carita sonriente del pequeño.  
  
-Pa...pi! -exclamó, levantando sus manitas. En un momento el faraón estaba abrazando al pequeño, levantándolo del suelo.  
  
-Y mamá?  
  
-Mamá ha ido con tía Bastet a ver la contrucción de pirámide...  
  
El faraón Keops sonrió.  
  
-Papá parecer se... se... serio -dijo Yugi, sus brillantes ojitos morados examinando el rostro de su padre. El faraón rió con ganas.  
  
-Sí, estaba un poquito serio pero ahora ya no. Mmm... si mamá ha ido a ver la pirámide... que tal si aprovechamos para jugar tú y yo juntos?  
  
-Sii!! Jugamos!! -el pequeño rió cuando su padre le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Quién iba a decir que un faraón tan serio como Keops tenía su lado tierno, después de todo?  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Mahab entró al Templo de Amón-Ra en Karnak. Después de un día de viaje, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que asesinar a un niño, pero era su deber y el faraón en persona confiaba en él. No iba a defraudarle.  
  
De repente, el sacerdote se paró delante suyo. Ls expresión de su cara era fría y difícil de leer, pero aún así sus ojos brillaban con determinación. A Mahab le sorprendió ver que el sacerdote tenía unos cincuenta años; normalmente los hijos no se tenían a tan adelantada edad.  
  
-Detente. Ra me ha rebelado tus intenciones y no puedo permitir que te lleves la vida de mi único hijo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Gran Sacerdote, pero es la voluntad de mi faraón y no puedo fallarle.  
  
-Te das cuenta de que Ra no va a permitir que te salgas con la tuya? Aunque me mates o intentes matar a mi hijo, no lo vas a conseguir. Ra nos protege.  
  
-Apártese, sacerdote. -Mahab miró amenazadoramente al sacerdote- nada me va a parar.  
  
Pero Mahab buscó en todas las habitaciones del Templo y no encontró jamás al pequeño.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
En un carro tirado por un caballo negro, Zaia escapaba con su hijo. Aún tenía la marca que las lágrimas habían dejado al resbalar por sus mejillas, despedirse de su marido había sido muy duro. Zaia era una mujer joven, de unos veinte años, y todo había parecido indicar que no iba a poder tener hijos. Cuando su marido y ella se habían hecho a la idea, los dioses quisieron complacerles por fin, y se quedó embarazada. Pero no sólo eso, sino que los dioses decidieron que su hijo iba a destronar a Keops, e iba a ser faraón en su lugar. Su pequeño Yami, de sólo seis años... y a tan tierna edad, ya habían intentado asesinarle.  
  
-Mamá, estás bien? -la voz de Yami siempre había sido muy madura para la edad que tenía. Quizás era porque su padre siempre lo había educado para ser faraón.  
  
-Si hijo, no te preocupes -Zaia intentó secarse las lágrimas, que volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
-Aún no entiendo porqué hemos tenido que separarnos de papá -Yami frunció el entrecejo, y Zaia no pudo evitar sonreir al ver su carita llena de preocupación.  
  
-Estoy segura de que volveremos a verle, pero hemos de ser fuertes hasta que llegue el momento.  
  
-El momento de qué, mamá?  
  
-Ya lo verás cuando seas mayor. Ahora has de pensar que quieres ser cuando crezcas. Has de empezar a ir al colegio... que rápido has crecido!  
  
Yami sonrió, orgulloso mientras anunciaba que quería estudiar para ser soldado.  
  
-Pero seré un general o algo importante, mamá! -exclamó, sus ojos brillando de excitación- Y me verás desfilar con el emblema del faraón... haré que tú y papá os sintáis orgullosos de mi!  
  
Zaia rió.  
  
-Ya lo estamos; estamos muy orgullosos de ti.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Seis meses después de la llegada de Zaia a Tebas, el pequeño Yami ingresaba en la escuela militar. Allí aprendió a leer, escribir, historia, matemáticas, y aprendió a leer las estrellas.  
  
Pero cuando volvió a su casa de vacaciones, la imagen que allí vió se le quedó grabada en la mente, como si hubiera sido escrita con fuego. Su madre estaba sentada contra la pared, muerta, y en su corazón había clavada una daga. Una daga con el emblema del faraón Keops en ella.  
  
-Juro por Ra que me voy a vengar del faraón -dijo Yami, su voz fría como el hielo mientras lágrimas de dolor surcaban por sus mejillas- aunque sea la última cosa que haga.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á.-  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Laie: ^.^  
  
Yami: porque he de sufrir yo??  
  
Laie: es q generalmente siempre sufre Yugi, en los fics... va bien un cambio de planes!  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: ¡__¡ mi papá es un asesino!  
  
Laie: ¬¬ representa q tu no lo sabes!  
  
Yugi: ^///^ uupss...  
  
Laie: en fin, dejad reviews, son el alimento de los escritores! Y no engordan!(pero si me dais muchos me pongo hiperactiva y actualizo más pronto ... vosotros decidís!)  
  
Yami: -__- voy a vengarme de Laie... aunque sea la última cosa q haga!  
  
Laie: ... mejor me voy! ^^U Ja ne!! 


	3. Capítulo 2

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece. El argumento de la historia sí. La información sobre el Faraón Keops es cierta, sacada de diferentes libros de historia; igualmente al final del fic haré un resumen de esta información, porque algunas cosas las he añadido yo... ^^  
  
Aviso: futuro yaoi Yami x Yugi y quizás otras parejas q los reviewers pidan.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Y Yami estudió. Estudió en el colegio y estudió en vacaciones; buscó a los mejores soldados que pudo encontrar y les pidió que le enseñaran. Aprobó todas las asignaturas con notas sobresalientes, logrando que le adelantaran dos cursos. Pero él siguió estudiando, y fue el mejor en todo lo que hizo. Deportes, matemáticas, historia... todo lo estudiaba y se lo sabía de memoria. Por eso, con dieciséis años, acabó la carrera. Normalmente ésta se terminaba a los dieciocho años, pero él era un caso único en los más de cien años de historia de la academia. El mismo General del Ejército del Faraón le fue a buscar para pedirle que trabajara con él. Ahora Yami sabía que su oportunidad estaba cerca, iba a demostrar sus habilidades y, con un poco de suerte, iba a convertirse en el nuevo General.  
  
Había decidido que haría pagar al faraón de la manera que más le dolía: haciendo que su familia perdiera el trono. No era secreto que el Faraón Keops era muy ambicioso, pero también era cierto que había sabido organizar muy bien su reino. Se encargaba de recoger las cosechas y guardarlas para que los graneros siempre rebosaran de cereales, y también procuraba que al pueblo no le faltara de nada. Así que Yami planeaba destronar al faraón. E iba a hacerlo sólo; pues el faraón contaba con demasiados puntos a su favor y la gente le era muy fiel. Aunque no lo tenía todo planeado, sí sabía que era importante estar cerca de éste. Y que mejor manera que hacerse su General??  
  
Así pues, empezó su nueva vida como ayudante del General. El hombre estaba ya bastante mayor, debía tener casi sesenta años, cosa que le iba como anillo al dedo. Con un poco de suerte, cuando fuera la hora de que el viejo general se retirara, él iba a ser el primer candidato para reemplazarle. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Su vida era bastante pacífica. El palacio de Keops era muy grande, y solía estar al lado del estanque leyendo pergaminos de los filósofos más importantes del momento. También seguía entrenando en la academia, pues el director mismo de ésta se lo había pedido para que ayudara a los otros estudiantes. Así pues, Yamí crecía sano, fuerte y con una inteligencia impresionante para alguien tan joven. Pero no había disfrutado de una niñez normal, sin madre y siempre estudiando, por lo que era muy frío y no tenía amigos.  
  
Suspirando, Yami regresó con el general, hoy iba a asistir a una reunión con el faraón en persona. No podía esperar para ver al maldito que había hecho que su madre y él se separaran de su padre y luego había asesinado a su madre. Y sobretodo, no podía esperar para vengarse.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-No puede ser! -exclamó Keops, horrorizado de lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Faraón, pero las estrellas nunca se equivocan -dijo Sehemet, su expresión serena mientras veía a su faraón pasearse por la sala del trono.  
  
Por un momento, en la sala reinó el silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las plumas de los escribas que siempre tomaban nota de todo lo que pasaba en la sala, y el sueve sonido de las ropas del faraón rozando el suelo. Finalmente, este se paró y encaró a Sehemet.  
  
-Le habían matado -era una afirmación, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era verdad.- debe de haber un error.  
  
-Lo siento mucho -repitió Sehemet, la expresión serena nunca abandonando su rostro- pero mi faraón, parece que fue usted engañado. El chico bendecido por Ra está vivo; y está muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo. No creo que haya nada que hacer.  
  
-Mientes! -el grito de Keops resonó por la sala, haciendo que por un instante, los escribas levantaran la vista de su pergamino- No puede estar vivo! Yo mismo ordené que le mataran! Estás viejo, Sehemet -se tranquilizó un poco, decidiendo que la rabia no iba a hacerle ningún bien- ya no te necesito más. Me acabas de dejar claro que tus facultades están empeorando. Vete. Eres libre. No vuelvas aquí nunca más.  
  
Haciendo una reverencia, Sehemet abandonó la sala del trono y sonrió. Por fin, tras más de veinte años trabajando para el faraón, era libre. El faraón Keops era un ignorante; era un excelente faraón, si; pero sabía reconocer que las cartas del destino hacía tiempo que habían decidido que iba a ser destronado. Y nada podía parar eso. Quizás algo podría suavizar el impacto, pero eso todavía ni el destino mismo lo sabía.  
  
Keops suspiró, sentándose de nuevo en su trono. Se sentía viejo, cansado, agotado de todo por lo que tenía que pasar cada día. Y ahora Ra le maldecía diciéndole que iba a ser destronado? Sin duda alguna, no iba a permitir que Ra le quitara lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado mantener. Iba a encontrar a ese 'bendecido de Ra' e iba a asegurarse de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse al trono. Es más, iba a asegurarse de que no iba a vivir otro día más con la idea de destronarle. Con ese pensamiento en mente, hizo llamar a Mahab. Iba a pasar cuentas con él, y después tenía una reunión que atender.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-Me llamaba, oh gran faraón Keops? -Mahab se arrodilló ante el faraón, preguntándose para que le querría ahora.  
  
-Si, Mahab. Veras, me estaba cuestionando tu lealtad -los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par; todos sabían que la traición se pagaba con la muerte, pero el era inocente! - estás seguro que hace diez años mataste al niño que te dije?  
  
-Por supuesto, mi faraón.  
  
-Es curioso, pues las estrellas dicen todo lo contrario -ahora la voz de Keops se volvió fría como el hielo- si no quieres morir, yo de ti me aseguraría de que no está vivo. Y si, por algun motivo, lo estuviera, te aconsejo que le mates. Y esta vez no quiero errores, porque te juro por Isis que te torturaría de tal manera que preferirías morir.  
  
Mahab tembló ante el veneno en la voz de su faraón. Estaba muy enfadado. Con una última reverencia, abandonó la sala, pensando como iba a encontrar un niño, bueno, ahora un chico del que solo conocía que estaba bendecido por Ra.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Yami escuchaba, un poco aburrido, la reunión del consejo del faraón. Primero habían hablado casi una hora de la situación económica del país, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el faraón hacía un excelente trabajo. Luego hablaron de la construcción de la pirámide del faraón, sólo quedaba un mes para que se pusiera la última piedra de la que iba a ser la pirámide más alta de Egipto. Y finalmente, tras dos horas de charla, llegaron al tema que a Yami más le interesaba.  
  
-General Totekhum -uno de los ancianos del consejo dirigió su mirada a donde estaban Yami y el general- creemos que va siendo hora de que busquemos a alguien que le sustituya. Ha hecho usted un trabajo excelente durante todos estos años, pero ya va siendo hora de reemplazarle.  
  
Los otros ancianos asintieron. Yami tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Si Totekhum era mayor, entonces los ancianos del consejo eran momias! Deberían reemplazarse a ellos mismos, también. Yami cruzó los dedos; todo dependía de su general...  
  
-Yo tembién lo he estado pensando -el general sonrió y miró a Yami- y creo que este chico es el candidato perfecto.  
  
Los ancianos empezarona murmurar entre ellos. Finalmente, el mismo anciano que había hablado antes volvió a hablar.  
  
-El consejo cree que ese chico es demasiado joven.  
  
El general puso una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-No quería el consejo a alguien más joven para reemplazarme? -Totekhum puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yami- creo que el chico está capacitado. Ha demostrado ser maduro y responsable y seguramente sabe más que algunos de los que nos encontramos aquí -más murmuros se escucharon, pero el general siguió hablando-, yo digo que Yami es ideal para el puesto.  
  
Después de muchos susurros entre ellos, finalmente los ancianos del consejo llegarón a un acuerdo. El faraón había visto el evento con sumo interés; era la primera vez que veía a su amigo Totekhum tan seguro sobre un tema que no fuera militar.  
  
-El consejo acepta a Yami como tu sucesor, pero se reserva el derechon de expulsarle si durante los dos primeros meses no le place.  
  
Ahora la atención se centró en el faraón. Él tenía la última palabra. Encogiéndose de hombros, Keops habló.  
  
-Si a Totekhum le parece que el chico está capacitado, no veo porqué no puede ser su sucesor.  
  
Yami sonrió; su corazón radiando de alegría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¡Lo había logrado!  
  
Mamá, he cumplido mi promesa. Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi.  
  
...y dentro de poco, me voy a vengar de él.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. CoNtiNuArá.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
KEOPS: (2604 - 2581 a.C.) destacó por sus dotes de administrador, tanto fuera como dentro del reino, y se le recuerda, principalmente, por construir la pirámide más grande de Egipto. Keops disponía en todo el país de una multitud de funcionarios que recogían las cosechas y mantenían las reservas al máximo.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.^ Respuestas de Laie ^.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Alba: muchas gracias por el review ^^ fue el primero q recibí!!! Espero leerte pronto, amiga. *abraza a Alba *  
  
Windgirl: me alegro que te esté gustando mi fic! ^o^ Je je je... a mi también me pareció lindo imaginarme a Yami y Yugi de pequeños, q pena q ahora ya sean más grandes! ¡__¡ la historia no me dejaba entretenerme escribiendo más sobre su niñez *empieza a llorar * dentro de poco sabremos si Yami consigue sacar a Keops del trono (ahora Yugi tiene 12 años...) gracias por dejar un review!! *abraza a Windgirl *  
  
Ita Andehui: ^///^ si q son lindos los chibis Yami y Yugi, ne? ^^ seguramente va a salir Bakura, pero tendrás q esperar un poco, como ves el fic se desarrolla leeeentamenteeeeee *suspira * pero tiene q ser así! Al menos hasta que lleguemos al "plato fuerte" *sonríe misteriosamente y abraza a Ita *  
  
Hikari: *^_^* hay, q linda! Me encantaría q este fic fuera tu favorito; q honor!! ^///^ Gracias por darme ánimos *abraza a Hikari * te estoy muy agradecida!!!  
  
Laie *se seca las lágrimas mientras ve a sus reviewers * estoy muy feliz!! Sois todas unas reviewes magníficas! Espero no decepcionaros y que el fic os vaya gustando ^o^. Actualizaré cada 4 reviews nuevos (como mínimo) hasta entonces, ja ne!! 


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen *suspiro *, aunque me encantaría...  
  
El argumento de la historia es mío, y también los personajes que me he inventado.  
  
Nota: los personajes de la serie (Tea, Seto,... ) van a tener distintos oficios, algunos no tienen nada que ver con los que tienen según la serie (por ejemplo, creo que Bakura era un ladrón, aquí no lo va a ser).  
  
Aviso: yaoi! Y A O I (hombre x hombre) están avisados... ^_^  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
El faraón Keops no tenía sólo un hijo. Era cierto que el más pequeño de todos, Yugi, era su preferido. El pequeño le recordaba al faraón a un ángel, siempre rebosaba de pureza y alegría, y cuando el faraón estaba preocupado, con solo verle se relajaba y encontraba las respuestas a sus problemas.  
  
Pero su esposa había tenido más hijos. Una chica llamada Teana, que tenía unos inmensos ojos azules y que era conocida por la gracia con la que bailaba y cantaba, aunque sólo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales. Y también había otro chico, el mayor de todos los hermanos llamado Rejab. El chico odiaba a su padre; según él era demasiado benévolo con el pueblo, y se rompía demasiado la cabeza intentando asegurar una buena vida a la plebe. Para Rejab, lo más importante era deshacerse de los enemigos de Egipto, y mejorar las relaciones con los otros países miembros de la Alianza (N.A: si, ya sé q es un cliché típico... =P no tengo imaginación para los nombres ^^U).  
  
Por eso, Keops siempre había dicho que Yugi heredaría el trono en lugar de su hermano Rejab. El problema era que Yugi parecía demasiado dulce y inocente como para hacer las duras tareas que requería el trono, y el Consejo se negaba rotundamente a romper la tradición de la sucesión, según la cual Rejab debía heredar el trono.  
  
Así que Keops tenía muchos problemas últimamente; los conflictos con las Tribus del Sinaí, juntamente con la misteriosa reaparición del niño que debía destronar a su hijo, y además del problema con su sucesor... Necesitaba un descanso. Y qué mejor manera que organizar una salida para cazar con sus hijos y sus amigos?  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Yami paseaba por los jardines del palacio, sin rumbo fijo. Hoy no le apetecía leer, y si no encontrara algo en lo que ocupar su mente pronto, sospechaba que iba a morir de aburrimiento.  
  
Algo llamó su atención en un lugar del jardín, al lado de un grupo de pequeñas palmeras. Se acercó, y descubrió que se trataba de una persona. Le llamó la atención el color de su pelo, era rubio. Cada vez más interesado, se acercó y descubrió que el joven estaba sentado en el pie de las palmeras, multitud de dibujos estaban a su alrededor, depositados sin mucho cuidado, y él parecía observar atentamente el que tenía en las manos.  
  
Yami se acercó aún más y el chico levantó la mirada.  
  
-Hola -saludó el desconocido- puedo ayudarte en algo?  
  
-No, tranquilo, sólo paseaba. -Yami miró un dibujo que había cerca suyo, en él había dibujado un árbol muy extraño, jamás había visto uno parecido.- eres pintor?  
  
El desconocido rió.  
  
-No! Mi hermana ha dibujado esto. Me los ha dado para que los mire y elija el mejor, pero estoy teniendo problemas. Me llamo Joey.  
  
-Yo Yami, un placer conocerte.  
  
Los dos encajaron las manos.  
  
-Si quieres puedo ayudarte -dijo Yami, sentándose al lado de Joey.  
  
-De verdad? -el rubio sonrió- me harías un favor. Puedes ir mirando estos de aquí, escoge el que te parezca más bonito y yo haré lo mismo con estos, así iremos más rápido.  
  
Yami asintió y cogió unos pergaminos que su nuevo amigo le tendió. Miró el primero, una cabaña de madera al lado de un lago, era bonito, pero no demasiado. Pasó al siguiente, y repitió el proceso unas veces más. Los dibujos eran cada vez más bonitos, y tenía serios problemas para escoger cuál era el mejor. A su lado, Joey parecía tener el mismo problema. El siguiente dibujó hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa. Acostumbrado al estilo egipcio de dibujo, en el que todas las personas se dibujaban de perfil, este le había dejado sin aliento. Era un chico joven, no debía tener más de doce años. Estaba sentado en una barca egipcia, con los pies en el agua y con la mano acariciaba los pétalos de una flor. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la belleza del chico. Ojos de color violeta, piel ligeramente morena y cabello tricolor con unos suaves mechones dorados acariciando su rostro. Y una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de los ángeles, pues era aún más pura y brillante.  
  
-A mí también me gustó mucho este cuadro -dijo Joey, notando la mirada que tenía su amigo.  
  
A Yami le llevó un tiempo dejar de admirar el cuadro, y finalmente logró articular una frase.  
  
-Quién... quién es?  
  
Joey se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo sé. Mi hermana me dijo que le había visto al final de los jardines de palacio, ya sabes, donde estos llegan al Nilo. No habló con el chico porqué cuando acabó el cuadro se marchó.  
  
Yami asintió, y siguió mirando el cuadro. Durante los años que había estado estudiando, había aprendido y experimentado muchas cosas. Sabía luchar, correr, nadar, sabía hacer las operaciones más difíciles y conocía todos los libros más importantes del momento. Pero nunca, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento así. Porqué el solo hecho de ver al dulce niño del cuadro le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento cálido? Qué era eso? Había leído algún libro en el que el protagonista se enamoraba pero... cómo saber si eso que sentía era amor o no?  
  
-Puedes quedártelo si quieres -al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yami, Joey añadió- creo que te ha gustado mucho, y mi hermana estará contenta al saber que su cuadro ha ido a parar en manos de alguien que lo aprecia.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijo Yami, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad; genuina y sincera.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-Iremos a cazar, Yugi así que prepara tus cosas -dijo Teana, suspirando.  
  
-Pero, Tea -el pequeño se quejó, por decimocuarta vez en menos de una hora- ya sabes que odio que maten a los animales, más aún si es solo por diversión!  
  
-Ya lo sé, Yugi, pero hemos de ir. Y es definitivo. Papá quiere que vayamos todos, así que... ve a preparar tus cosas.  
  
Suspirando, Yugi abandonó la sala y marchó a su habitación, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Nunca sería un buen cazador pues no entendía la gracia que había en matar a un pobre animal sólo para divertirse. Esta vez iba a ir, pero no iba a cazar.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
El grupo partió la mañana siguiente. Yami iba con el General en un carro tirado por dos caballos negros como la noche. Todos los carros estaban perfectamente alineados, de tal manera que formaban un rectángulo, en el medio del cuál estaba el faraón y sus hijos. Al final iban dos carros con el material, la comida y el agua. Planeaban estar sólo un día, pero fuera donde fuera Keops, tenía que destacar con lujo.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al sitio donde iban a acampar al lado del cual estaba la Montaña de Set junto a un pequeño monte. Montaron las tiendas. El suelo de la tienda del faraón y los príncipes era una superficie de madera cubierta con una tela de oro, mientras que las de los demás eran telas con simples bordados en oro y plata.  
  
Cuando hubieron dejado sus cosas, los que iban a participar en la cacería montaron sus caballos, y se dividieron en dos grupos. Un grupo galopó velozmente hacia la Montaña de Set, con la intención de asustar a todas las presas y llevarlas hacia un punto entre el monte y la montaña de Set donde el otro grupo había extendido una red para atraparlas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues en seguida grupos de antílopes, conejos y gacelas salieron corriendo de todas partes.  
  
Todo iba muy bien, hasta que ocurrió algo que dejó a todos los presentes helados.  
  
El pequeño Yugi había decidido acercarse un poco al grupo de cazadores porque quería ver de cerca un conejo vivo y, con un poco de suerte, convencer a su padre para quedárselo. Pero un fuerte rugido le hizo girarse y allí vio, horrorizado, como un león se le acercaba velozmente.  
  
Yami vio al chico quedarse paralizado por el miedo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo que su caballo galopara velozmente hacia el niño. Haciendo gala de las habilidades adquiridas en la academia, Yami adelantó a todos los que, como él, iban a ayudar al chico. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca, cogió su lanza y saltó del caballo en marcha, rodando por el suelo antes de levantarse rápidamente y abalanzarse contra el león. Justo cuando el feroz animal iba a abalanzarse contra el chico, Yami le clavó la lanza en el estómago. Inmediatamente los demás llegaron a su lado y ayudaron a rematar al león.  
  
Finalmente, después de asegurarse que el león no iba a volver a atacar a nadie nunca más, Yami se giró hacia el chico. Pero nada de lo que pasó fue lo que esperaba.  
  
Yugi le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus suaves mofletes, ligeramente sonrojados.  
  
-No hacía falta matarlo!! Quién te da derecho a decidir si debe o no vivir?  
  
Y sin más, el chico se giró y corrió a su tienda. Dejando a Yami perplejo, con una mano en la mejilla roja por el golpe.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Laie: ^_^ que os a parecido?  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ fatal. Me duele la mejilla.  
  
Yugi: *se sonroja * yo nunca le haría eso a Yami...  
  
Yami *sonríe y abraza a Yugi *  
  
Laie: ^o^ un momento yaoi!! *empieza a hacer fotos *  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. ReSpUeStAs a LoS rEviEwS .-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
** Windgirl: tienes razón la venganza nunca es buena... (se escucha a Yami riendo malvadamente) ¬_¬ creo q a el le hace falta aprenderlo... Siento haberme dejado a Yugi, a partir de ahora va a salir muuuucho más *sonríe enigmáticamente * y la muerte de Keops... no tardará mucho, pero hace falta q ocurra una cosa antes mwha ha ha...  
  
** Yugi Moto2: ^o^ bien! Otra fan de la historia Egipcia! *empieza a bailar * Mwha ha ha... así que te gustó lo de las momias? ^__^ Conoces un chiste de momias?? Cuenta, cuenta, soy toda orejas (o ojos? O_o). No digas más!! Casi descubres el argumento de la historia *abraza muy fuerte a Yugi * ^^ eres muy inteligente!! Es un placer tenerte como reviewer; tu review fue largo pero me encantó!! n__n  
  
** Amazona Verde: tranquila, todo acabará bien! ^o^ Gracias por el review! Y espero que tu mano se ponga bien pronto *abraza reviewer y le da una flor * ^__^  
  
** Ita Andehui: na no da! Eres una Gravi fan?? Sip, sorry por dejarme a Yugi! No volverá a ocurrir! El fic se desarrolla lentamente, pero... es q disfruto escribiéndolo y no quiero dejarme ningún detalle!  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. OtRaS CoSaS / AvAnCeS .-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Mmm... si mi intuición no me falla (y no lo hace a menudo ^^) creo que dentro de poco voy a tener que introducir un poco más de información que he recogido de algunos reportages y de un artículo que salió en el periódico. Sobre qué? Pues sobre un misterio que me encanta (la verdad, los misterios antiguos me gustan todos!): ni más ni menos que el de Atlantis! Quieres saber más? Pues sigue leyendo mi fic! ^o^ 


	5. La Atlántida

Hola! Soy Laie Himura de Fanel, y una vez más he de haceros una pequeña explicación para que comprendáis mi fic.  
  
Por favor, ruego que leáis atentamente la nota que he puesto, pues es importante para la comprensión del argumento que seguirá en mi fic a partir de ahora. La información la he sacado de mi profesor de ciencias, un biólogo que me pidió seguir en el anonimato, y de algunos documentales de TV, juntamente con un reportaje que salió en el periódico.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. AtLanTiS o la AtláNtiDa .-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Atlantis, también llamada la Atlántida. Una civilización que se cree que existió hace más de 10.000 años pero desapareció a causa de un terremoto o de una inundación. Seguramente, uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad. Pero, ¿dónde estaba situada? Hay muchas teorías, y se han encontrado restos de supuestas Atlántidas en diversas partes del planeta.  
  
Un filósofo griego (cuyo nombre no recuerdo, aunque creo que era Platón) dijo que la Atlántida estaba pasadas las columnas de Hércules. Dichas columnas estaban en el estrecho de Gibraltar, que se encuentra donde España y África parecen estar a punto de tocarse. Pero des de qué punto hay que mirar? Si vemos las columnas de Hércules desde el Atlántico, y seguimos esta teoría, nos dice que la Atlántida está en el mar Mediterráneo.  
  
El símbolo de la Atlántida es el del toro, un tipo de media luna que representa los cuernos de dicho animal. En una isla cerca de Grecia llamada Creta, existió una civilización, la de los Micenas, que también tenía ese símbolo. Cuando pensamos en la Atlántida nos viene a la menta una civilización muy adelantada, con naves espaciales y tecnologías muy desarrolladas. Es cierto que la Atlántida estaba muy desarrollada, pero para aquél entonces eso significaba que, como mucho, ya dominaban el metal y sus naves (embarcaciones) tenían un diseño mejor al de los demás. Los Micenas dominaban el metal, y su civilización terminó a causa de un terremoto.  
  
En la isla de Santorini (Itália), también se han encontrado restos de una ciudad que hizo pensar en la Atlántida por el asombroso adelanto en algunos aspectos de su civilización. Al parecer, la isla era un volcán que entró en erupción destruyendo la mitad de esta, y dejándola _ con forma de media luna_.  
  
Si nos guiamos por el símbolo del toro, llegamos a España. Allí existieron los Tarteses, que también dominaban el metal y en la construcción de barcos presentaban una mejora considerable, además de que también tenían el símbolo del toro. Pero su civilización no terminó por un terremoto, pues eran un pueblo que vivían en la costa del continente.  
  
Ahora, si miramos desde el Mediterráneo hacia las columnas de Hércules, y seguimos la misma teoría de antes, la Atlántida estaría en el Atlántico, cosa que tiene lógica ya que los dos nombres parecen derivar los dos del mismo, Atlas.  
  
Entonces las cosas encajarían mejor. En este océano se encuentra una dorsal oceánica, cerca de la cual hay siempre una gran actividad sísmica. Se cree que podría haber existido una gran isla cerca de esa zona, por lo que quedó destruida en uno de los terremotos.  
  
Pero las teorías no terminan aquí. El hallazgo de una ciudad bajo las aguas, a poniente de Cuba vuelve a hacer pensar en la Atlántida. El arqueólogo cubano Gabino la Rosa, que asesoraba las investigaciones de la zona, admitió haber hallado unas grandes estructuras de piedra a unos 800 metros de la superficie. La estructura hallada, de grandes bloques de granito, parece haber sido un gran centro urbano, cuyas edificaciones pudieron haber sido construidas al menos mil quinientos años antes de las famosas pirámides de Egipto.  
  
Sin duda alguna, el mito de la Atlántida es muy interesante, pero creo que aún tardaremos un tiempo en encontrar la verdadera, si es que aún se mantiene.  
  
Todo esto me hizo pensar mucho. No resulta curioso el hecho de que la civilización de la Atlántida se terminara a causa de una _ inundación_? Si leísteis la introducción, sabréis que se cree que los Egipcios, entre otros, se formaron a partir de los supervivientes de una gran civilización que terminó, precisamente, con una inundación. Yo creo que esa civilización era la Atlántida. Así, todas las piezas de estos grandes misterios encajarían. La Atlántida terminó, y sus supervivientes, luchando por seguir adelante y mantener los conocimientos que habían adquirido, acabaron distribuidos por distintos puntos del mundo.  
  
En mi fic voy a situar la civilización de Atlantis en medio del Atlántico, en una gran isla imaginaria, y voy a usarme de mi teoría para formar la Alianza que se mencionó en el capítulo anterior, con una pequeña diferencia: la civilización de la Atlántida _ no_ ha terminado todavía. En los siguientes capítulos vamos a descubrir porqué.  
  
Gracias una vez más por leer mi nota, dejad reviews si tenéis algúna pregunta, algún comentario, etc.  
  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
ATT: Laie Himura de Fanel 


	6. Capítulo 4

Aviso: contiene un Y A O I ligero por el momento, pero se hará más intenso conforme avance la historia...  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Yugi estaba acurrucado en un rincón de su tienda, su rostro sonrojado escondido entre sus manos. Ra, que había hecho? No tendría que haber golpeado a aquél chico, al fin y al cabo le había salvado la vida. Había matado a un animal inocente, cierto, pero al fin y al cabo en las leyes que su propio padre había redactado constaba que la vida de cualquier persona o animal es inferior a la del faraón y su familia. Había sido un mal educado, su padre debía estar avergonzado de él!  
  
Decidido a arreglar las cosas, Yugi salió de su tienda y fue a buscar a su salvador. La luna ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y temía que el chico ya estuviera dormido. Tras un breve paseo entre las tiendas, divisó una figura sentada en la arena, mirando las estrellas. Reconoció el cabello con forma de estrella que tanto se parecía al suyo, y supo que había encontrado a quien andaba buscando.  
  
-Mmm... eh... te importa si me siento contigo? -preguntó timidamente.  
  
El otro chico levantó su mirada violeta oscuro, y asintió.  
  
-Siento haberte golpeado antes -dijo Yugi, mientras se sentaba junto al desconocido- perdóname. Es que me gustan mucho los animales y no debería haber venido porque no soporto que los maten por diversión; siento mucho haber reaccionado de esa manera. Me perdonas?  
  
Yami sonrió. Cómo no iba a perdonar a un ángel?  
  
-Claro que te perdono. Me llamo Yami.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte Yami, yo soy Yugi. Espero que seamos amigos a partir de ahora. -Yugi sonrió, y a Yami le pareció que ni las estrellas tenían un brillo tan bonito como esa sonrisa.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-El faraón Keops ha excedido el tiempo que le dimos para solucionar los problemas de su país. Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a asistir a las reuniones de la Alianza -dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados cuyo rostro presentaba un curioso tatuaje, como si una lágrima negra hubiera resbalado de su ojo derecho y hubiera trazado una fina línea que terminaba en un curioso caracol.  
  
-Que quiere que agamos? -preguntó una chica que se mantenía escondida en las sombras.  
  
-Debemos enviarle un ultimátum. Nuestros mensajeros han regresado todos sin haber podido contactar con él, pues seguramente no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Es necesaria la ayuda de Egipto en este asunto, al fin y al cabo ellos son los que originaron el problema. Enviadle un último mensaje. Si no responde, deberemos pensar seriamente en reemplazarle.  
  
La chica asintió y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.  
  
El hombre de cabellos plateados jugó, pensativo, con su cetro mientras un gran pájaro se posaba en la parte superior de su trono de oro blanco.  
  
-No podemos permitir que esto siga así, Ling. Debemos encontrar al enviado de los dioses para que nos ayude a dominar el Juego de las Tinieblas.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Calidez.  
  
Voces.  
  
-Por favor, debes encontrarnos.  
  
-Faraón el futuro de tu tierra está en tus manos. Y el del mundo no tardará en ser tuyo también.  
  
Yami miró hacia todas las direcciones, pero las voces resonaban en la oscuridad. Por algún motivo no tenía miedo, se sentía seguro.  
  
-Quien sois? -preguntó, el eco respondiéndole durante unos instantes antes de que las voces volvieran.  
  
-Sólo tú nos puedes dar forma, faraón.  
  
-No soy faraón! -exclamó Yami.  
  
-Tu destino dice que si lo serás.  
  
-Quién sois? -repitió.  
  
-Somos tus compañeros, tus sirvientes, tus amigos, tus consejeros. Sólo tú puedes darnos forma.  
  
-Forma? -preguntó Yami- qué tipo de forma?  
  
-La que quieras. Un objeto, un juego, ...  
  
-Un juego? Un juego de cartas?  
  
-Tú proposición ha sido aceptada. Cartas. Seremos tu juego. Has de vigilar. En este juego del destino, hay mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginar en juego. Nosotras te guiaremos, confía en el corazón de las cartas y todo saldrá bien.  
  
-No lo entiendo.  
  
-Pronto lo entenderás...  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Yami despertó sudando frío; había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida. Decidiendo que había sido sólo eso, un sueño, se volvió a recostar en la cama. Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: en sus mano tenía una baraja de cartas! Estaban hechas de un tipo de papiro que jamás había visto ya que era mucho más resistente y grueso. En cada una de ellas había dibujado un personaje distinto, en algunos casos eran monstruos y dragones, magos y hechiceras, y algunas eran poderes.  
  
La primera de toda la baraja era la de un mago oscuro con un cetro de curiosa forma. Algo en ese hechicero le agradó, y tuvo un sentimiento raro, como si supiera que esa carta le iba a gustar. Acarició suavemente la figura del mago, y el ojo de Horus(1) brilló con fuerza en su frente sin que él lo supiera.  
  
Con sorpresa vio como una figura se materializaba al lado de su cama. Y se arrodillaba respetuosamente a su lado.  
  
-Faraón, es un honor que nos volvamos a encontrar -la misma voz de su sueño hablaba ahora desde los labios del Mago Oscuro.- Debe escucharme con atención, luego responderé con gusto todas sus preguntas. Al Faraón Keops no le quedan muchos días de vida, y él le escogerá a usted como sucesor. -al ver que Yami iba a interrumpir, el Mago le silenció con un movimiento de la mano- más adelante usted mismo verá como ocurre, pero no puedo darle más información, ni puedo decirle bajo que circunstancias. Será llamado por los países de la Alianza a una reunión donde le dirán información muy importante. Por favor, debe asistir a esa reunión, y deberá -el Mago sonrió ligeramente- acompañarle su pareja, aunque creo que eso no supondrá un problema.  
  
-Mi pareja? -Yami enarcó una ceja, curioso.  
  
-No puedo revelarle quien es, sólo deje que el destino siga su curso y no olvide asistir a la reunión de la Alianza. Usted tiene el poder de llamar a sus cartas, puede convocar a cualquiera de nosotras solo con acariciar la superficie, pero le recomiendo que no libere a ningún monstruo son... digamos que un poco agresivos. -con una última reverencia, el Mago Oscuro desapareció, dejando a un Yami pensativo con las cartas en la mano.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
-Maldita sea, parece que los Dioses están en mi contra! -exclamó la furiosa voz de Rejab. A su lado, un grupo de tres hombres cubiertos en túnicas negras escuchaban pacientemente.  
  
-Quiero ser faraón! -continuó Rejab- Pero parece que él no está dispuesto a retirarse! Además, tiene una desesperante salud de hierro. Voy a tener que usar la fuerza, está claro. -Rejab terminó con su monólogo y miró a los tres hombres- vamos a atacarle cuando vuelva de visitar su pirámide. No sé que le ha dado por ir a verla cada noche, y sólo va acompañado por un soldado. Les prepararemos una emboscada y me aseguraré de que no salga vivo para contarlo.  
  
Escondido al otro lado de la tienda, Joey lo había escuchado todo.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Al día siguiente, tras el regreso a palacio del grupo que había salido a cazar, el faraón Keops llamaba, sin saber la cantidad de complots que se estaban alzando en su contra, a su hijo pequeño y a Yami.  
  
Al entrar en el salón del trono, Yami besó respetuosamente el cetro del faraón, y se mantuvo arrodillado delante suyo.  
  
-Me han informado de la valiente actuación que hiciste para salvar a mi hijo -sonrió Keops- y he de recompensarte de alguna forma. A parte de asegurarte que serás el nuevo General del Ejército del Faraón, como todavía queda un tiempo antes de que puedas ejercer este cargo, voy a nombrarte guardia personal del príncipe Yugi, y tendrás a tu mando un grupo de hombres que te esperan en tu nueva sala de trabajo.  
  
-Es un honor, mi Faraón. -con una reverencia, Yami abandonó la sala.  
  
Keops estaba satisfecho de tener un chico como Yami a sus ordenes, leal y dispuesto a dar su vida por la familia Real; y Yami estaba agradecido de tener una excusa para estar cerca de su ángel, aunque ahora estaba un poco confundido.  
  
Debía vengar a su madre, y había jurado destronar al faraón. Pero entonces, su venganza debía afectar a Yugi también? Iba a ser una venganza? Parecía que los dioses le habían otorgado ya un destino como faraón, y de esa manera ya no sería una venganza. Entonces, llegó a una conclusión que iba a cambiar, sin que él lo supiera, de una manera drástica el rumbo de su vida.  
  
Iba a dejar de lado la venganza si con eso conseguía el amor y la seguridad de su ángel.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
(1)El ojo que aparece en la frente de Yami es el Ojo Protector de Horus, si no me equivoco.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Yugi: O_o qué? Este capítulo me ha confundido!  
  
Laie: ^o^ es normal! Dentro de poco las cosas se van a ir solucionando.  
  
Yami: he tomado una buena decisión, Yugi es más importante! ^//^  
  
Yugi * se sonroja* *^//^*  
  
Laie: hay que ver lo lindos que sois los dos! ^o^*  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. AgRaDeCiMiEnToS a LoS ReViEwErS .-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
** Windgirl: Ves, Yami? Si haces caso de Windgirl irás por el buen camino! La venganza no es buena! * Yami se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado* creo que le hemos herido el orgullo ^o^. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, me hace muy feliz! *Laie empieza a bailar * Espero que puedas mantener tu lado maligno! Si no, siempre puedes unirte a los malvados que dentro de poco aparecerán en mi fic! *unas sombras sonríen malvadamente y saludan * aunque te prefiero con los buenos! * Yami y Yugi asienten* ^__^  
  
** Alba: ^o^ te gusta como escribo??!! Soy feliz!! * hace la danza de la felicidad* Espero leer más reviews tuyos pronto!  
  
** Amazona Verde: que tal tu mano? * Laie pone carita preocupada* he de vigilar la salud de mis reviewers! ^^* Las dos estamos de acuerdo en q Yugi es un ángel, ne? *Yami pone carita de celoso * ^o^ q lindo! Otra fan de la Mitologí antigua!! *empieza a bailar de nuevo * que bien!! ^__^  
  
** Yami-Horus: mwha ha ha Yami, has escuchado? Te denunciará a la sociedad protectora de animales! *Yugi asiente, está a favor de Yami-Horus * que dices en tu defensa? *Yami abraza a Yugi * ¬_¬ ok, ok, que me dices, Yami- Horus, le perdonamos esta pq lo hizo para salvar a Yugi? Que no se repita eh, Yami? Gracias por tu review, me has hecho muy feliz! ^///^  
  
** Ita Andehui: je je je animalcida, tienes razón! No podía ser un homicida con un león ^___^ A mi también me encantaría ver ese cuadro, pero de momento tendremos que imaginarlo, pq si dibujara bien quizás haría un fanart pero... *Laie mira una hoja con unas rayas mal dibujadas * no se me da bien dibujar a Yugi! ¡__¡ Alguien se anima a dibujarlo? ^o^  
  
** Youkai no Ryu: *Laie le abraza fuertemente * escuchad todos/as!! Sabe más cosas de Atlantis!! Leed lo que me explicó, es muy interesante! ^o^ ::  
  
"salió una vez que había una civilización (que suponen, son los de atlantis) que se transladaban de un lugar a otro en vainas, y que tenían una arma, que con tan sólo soltarla (lo que me hace pensar que estaban en el cielo)destruía ciudades enteras...(una bomba nuclear? O.o)"  
  
Gracias por la información y por decirme que el filósofo era Platón! Eres una gran ayuda! Tengo 15 años recién cumplidos * Laie sonríe orgullosamente* me alegro que te guste mi fic y en cuando publique este capítulo voy a ir a leer tu fic! ^o^ ya te dejaré un review!  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Y ya está por ahora! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, os puedo adelantar alguna cosa como que saldrán más 'buenos', y las cosas empezarán a aclararse! 


	7. Capítulo 5

Mi "regreso", dedicado a Katsuy Akano, a mi Neko y a todos los que me habéis seguido dejando comentarios pese a todo. Muchas gracias por no olvidarme! n.n

_

* * *

_

_Aparece Laie cantando y bailando por el fondo de la sala_

**Yami:** Laie u.ú

**Laie:** ¿hmmm? sigue haciéndose la inocente

**Yami **¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de actualizar ¡Mira los reviewers! _señala al fondo de la sala donde un montón de lectores están mirándola amenazadoramente_

**Laie:** o.oU ...¿glups?

**Yami:** _al ver que los lectores se acercan, levanta una mano para detenerles_ ¡Esperad! Si la torturáis no podrá escribir... _sonrie malignamente _Tengo una idea mejor...

_Cinco minutos después, Laie está atada delante del ordenador, con sólo las manos libres._

**Yami:** ¡escribe!

**Laie** _llorando_ ¡perdonaaadme!

**Aviso:** contiene un Y A O I ligero por el momento, pero se hará más intenso conforme avance la historia...

Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío TT.TT

.----------.

CAPÍTULO 5

La mañana del día anterior, todos empezaron a recoger las cosas para volver a palacio. Después del accidente con el león, al faraón se le habían pasado las ganas de cazar, y como él era el rey a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza contradecirle.

El viaje de vuelta fue, para Joey, interminable y aburrido. Como era un simple esclavo, se veía obligado a viajar en uno de los carros que llevaban la comida y las tiendas, y eso le situaba al final del grupo. Además, el paisaje no ayudaba mucho, porque sólo había arena allá donde mirase.

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era ir más adelante, montando uno de esos magníficos caballos como la gente importante, y, sobretodo, lo que más quería era estar cerca de Yami. Estaba convencido que, después de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, debía contárselo todo al chico. Algo que por ahora no podía hacer debido a su situación. Suspirando otra vez, se dedicó a observar las galantes figuras que viajaban delante de él en sus monturas.

Habían varios soldados y algún que otro aprendiz de sacerdote, gente que, como él, tampoco tenían el privilegio de ir delante con el faraón, pero que tampoco se veían sentados en los carruajes. Si forzaba un poco la vista, podía ver el inconfundible cabello blanco de uno de esos soldados, Bakura, un chico no mucho mayor que él pero que ya tenía una temible reputación a causa de su agresividad en el campo de batalla.

Se decía que en un principio se había unido al ejército para vengarse por la masacre de su pueblo, pero algo que se había encontrado en su camino le había hecho más dócil. Joey no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía haber sido antes si ahora, con lo agresivo que era, era considerado más "dócil".

En el lado opuesto a Bakura estaba Seto, o Seth como le llamaban algunos. Aunque era también un chico joven, ya tenía una reputación casi tan temible como la de Bakura. Era muy frío y serio, y algunos decían que más que aprendiz de sacerdote debería haber sido general del ejército. Pero por motivos que sólo él sabía, había decidido dedicarse a eso. A Joey Seto le parecía un chico interesante.

Tenía los ojos azules, como mucha gente en su país natal, aunque él mismo no los había heredado de sus padres. Pensar en su pueblo siempre le producía un sentimiento de nostalgia, sobretodo porque sabía que seguramente no volvería a pisar esos verdes parajes nunca más.

Rápidamente dejó de lado esos pensamientos, siguiendo con su observación silenciosa de la gente que viajaba delante. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho en llegar, porque las palabras que Rejab había pronunciado la noche anterior resonaban en su mente y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si el tiempo que estaba perdiendo fuera de vital importancia. Lo peor era que probablemente fuera así, pero no podía confiar en nadie porque no sabía quién estaba apoyando al príncipe Rejab y quién no.

.----------. Tiempo actual, es decir, a la mañana siguiente...

Yami se dirigió a la sala donde el faraón le había dicho que estaban los hombres que le iban a ayudar en su nueva tarea de proteger el príncipe Yugi. Apartó la cortina que hacía de puerta y se encontró con una sala llena de alfombras, almohadas y platos llenos de fruta. Esparcidos por la sala había tres chicos de su edad, cuya reputación ya había llegado a los oídos de Yami en cuando había puesto un pie en el palacio por primera vez.

Los chicos no se molestaron en levantar la mirada cuando entró en la sala, y Yami suspiró silenciosamente. Estaba claro que esos tres no tenían reputación de ser temibles y desobedientes por nada; iba a ser duro lograr que le obedecieran a él, un chico de su misma edad y que encima no tenía reputación alguna –o almenos eso pensaba.

-Buenos días –saludó educadamente, aunque se mordió el labio para no gritar de rabia cuando los otros siguieron haciendo sus cosas; Bakura jugaba contra Marik Ishtar al ajedrez, mientras el aprendiz de sacerdote, Seto, leía un largo pergamino.

No entendía porqué el faraón había elegido a esos hombres entre todos los que había en palacio para proteger a su hijo. Personalmente, a Yami le hubiera gustado ser el único guardián de Yugi, pero entendía que si había más guardianes iba a ser aún más difícil intentar hacerle daño al joven príncipe.

Fuera como fuera, debía demostrarle al faraón que era capaz de controlar a todos los soldados, porque si iba a ser General eso era esencial para su cargo.

-¡Arggh¡Has hecho trampa, estúpido! –gritó Bakura mientras se levantaba, al ver que Marik le había derrotado definitivamente en el juego.

Yami enarcó una ceja. Había tenido una idea genial.

-¿Puedo jugar? –preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el sitio que Bakura había ocupado momentos antes. Los tres chicos le observaron sorprendidos, pero rápidamente ocultaron sus expresiones mientras Marik asentía, sonriendo agresivamente.

-Claaaro –rió-¿preparado para ser derrotado por mí, el Gran Rey de los Juegos?

Yami sonrío, seguro de sus habilidades.

-Creo que el que va a perder vas a ser tú.

Ante esta afirmación incluso Seto dejó de lado el pergamino para mirarle encarcando una ceja. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a decir algo así a Marik... eso iba a ser interesante.

.----------.

Media hora después, Yami había derrotado a Bakura, Marik y Seto sin problema alguno. Al ver que derrotaba a Marik con tanta facilidad, Bakura le había retado y luego Seto, pero nadie había podido vencerle. Si una cosa dominaba Yami, eso eran los juegos. No había ninguno que se le resistiera. Sonriendo complacido, Yami se dirigió a los tres que aún miraban el tablero donde las piezas estaban situadas en la posición que le había otorgado la última victoria sobre Seto.

-Ahora sí que me váis a escuchar¿no? –sonrió cuando Bakura frunció el ceño, claramente no le gustaba la idea-¿Sabéis porqué estáis aquí?

Marik entornó los ojos, pasándose la mano por los desordenados mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente.

-Claro que lo sabemos. Para proteger al principito ese.

Yami apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar el repentino impulso de golpear a Marik hasta dejarle inconsciente. O, preferiblemente, hasta matarle. Respiró hondo y, mirando a Seto, que parecía el más normal del grupo, continuó.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos a organizar de la siguiente manera; Seto y Bakura vigilarán por la noche, Marik y yo por el día –no pensaba dejar a Marik y Bakura juntos en un mismo turno, estaba claro que esos dos hacían una combinación peligrosa.

-¿Qué¡Ni harto de vino voy a poder soportar tantas horas con el sacerdote! –gritó Bakura, ofendido. Yami se masajeó la frente, recordándose que todo eso iba a demostrar sus capacidades como líder y que si mataba a alguien su reputación se vería afectada.

-Y por cierto –dijo repentinamente Marik, mirando a Seto con curiosidad-¿porqué está el monje aquí? No es soldado ni es nada.

-No soy un monje, estúpido –replicó Seto con voz fría-, y estoy aquí porque al parecer nadie se puede creer que yo no sea un soldado.

-Es verdad, tienes todo el aspecto de un militar –dijo Yami, ignorando el comentario que había hecho antes Bakura. Seto gruñó-¿porqué no elegiste ser soldado?

Seto cogió el pergamino y fue enrollándolo poco a poco, apartando su mirada de los otros tres mientras contestaba fríamente y daba por terminada esa conversación.

-Mis intereses no estaban en el ejército.

Yami sintió aún más curiosidad, pero decidió dejar el tema para otro día al ver que el futuro sacerdote no estaba dispuesto a hablar más por ahora. Volviendo su mirada hacia Bakura, retomó el hilo de la conversación realmente importante.

-Os he repartido así porque creo que Seto sabrá controlarte. Y además, Marik y tú os dedicaríais a pelearos en lugar de hacer vuestro trabajo.

Seto sonrió ligeramente, lo que hizo que Bakura se enfadara aún más. Estuvieron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde ahí encerrados, discutiendo todo lo que iban a hacer. Bueno, Yami y Seto planeaban, Bakura y Marik se dedicaban a criticar y gritar cuando algo no les gustaba.

.----------.

**Laie** _se cae de la silla, atada y todo_ ya no puedo másssss!

**Yami**: Hn. Al menos has escrito más de lo habitual...

**Bakura**¿porqué parezco un malcriado en este capítulo?

**Marik:** porque lo eres. _risa malvada_ XD

**Laie**: _ríe con Marik_ Por cierto, he aprovechado para meter mi opinión sobre Seto ahí en medio...quiero decir, des de que le vi no me podía creer que fuera un simple sacerdote...con su aspecto tan agresivo, y es sacerdote! ò.ó

**Yami**: supongo que ya nos dirá pq se dedicó a eso...

**Marik**: quizá pagaban más o algo! XD

**Laie**: últimamente estás muy alegre, Marik

**Marik** _poniéndose serio_ es mentira. Como no aparezca Malik pronto y hayan muuchos lemons, voy a lanzarte por la ventana!

**Yami**: eso me recuerda q...Laie?

**Laie** _suspira y mira tímidamente a las fans_ siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo...si os sirve de consuelo, he estudiado tanto que los exámenes me han ido muy bien y he entrado en la universidad que quería... intentaré acabar este fic este verano! _se arrodilla delante de todos_

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido dejando reviews con vuestras súplicas...he sido una mala autora y he tardado en responder, pero aquí estoy. Gracias por seguir conmigo pese a todo! Os quieroooooooooooooooooooooo! _se echa a llorar desconsoladamente_ En el próximo capítulo intentaré que los primeros reviewers para este capítulo participen en el Backstage n.n


End file.
